It's Only Natural
by mishy-mo
Summary: There was something something just beyond his grasp as if congnitive thought could not process it. It was too basic, too primal. But it was there something whispering in the corners of his mind. HouseCameron


**It's Only Natural**

**There has been much scientific study into the method and madness associated with humans choosing a sutiable "mate" from the many other people they meet in life. **

**What makes someone attractive? What makes us decide who is our best match?**

**They say oppostites attract and to a certain degree it is entirely true. Unknowingly we seek out those different from us to create the healthiest and strongest offspring.**

**The children are the future.**

**In this law of opposites scent is an extremly good indication. If the scent of your "mate" gives you chills and turns you on then you're on to a winner; you have no doubt found someone with a different type of immune system compared with your own. Of course we all have the ability to fight off infection but some people are better at fighting different infections and so when seeking out a "mate" we search for those with the strengths to our weaknesses and the weaknesses to our strengths in the hopes that the offspring will have more strengths than weaknesses and be healthier than either of the parents.**

MRI scans covered the light box.

She stood staring across the many images.

He stepped behind her and forgot about the images as sight became unimportant; all his concentration focusing on his sence of smell.

He tingled, almost literally from head to toe.

Not perfume, not shampoo, not soap; all that had been worn away with hours hunched over a microscope, holding down a seizing patient and running towards the room when the kid coded.

No, this was all her and far more alluring than any other scent he'd associated with her; than he'd ever associated with any woman for that matter.

He bit his tongue and breathed deeply trying to regain some semblance of control.

Instead she filled his lungs and wrapped around his mind.

He stumbled backwards, breathing words that they weren't looking close enough, in truth he had to get away from her, he had to breathe air that didn't make him shiver, air that didn't make him want to loose control.

**Then again similarities also attract; natures ultimate display of pure vanity. Freud had it wrong; it is not our parents we seek in a "mate" but ourselves. Studies have been conducted with a single face of the opposite sex manipulated by computer software changing the features ever so slightly, subjects were told to rate the faces according to attractiveness and proved we are all vain creatures. We seek out those with similar features so that offspring will have a greater chance of resembling ourselves.**

Defiance.

Defiance shone in her eyes.

They were strong and always seeking truth no matter how that truth would make her feel.

Their eyes were the same; holding and hiding such emotion.

The eyes are the windows to the soul.

Their souls were the same; seeking truth and doing right, only his was not restrained by social rules and exclusions but she was learning.

**There was also another scientific test. **

**A handshake.**

**Women shook the hands of several different men and where able to tell which would make the better "mate" from this simple touch alone.**

House stood staring at his wooden floor, in his peripheral vision Cameron stood no more that three feet from him, her hand stretched in his direction.

She was leaving.

He couldn't do it; couldn't reach out and take her hand knowing it would be the first and last time he felt her skin against his.

She left.

He'd brought numerous people back from the dead, or at least the edge of death now he was going to bring her back to him. 

A date.

His heart was already beating fast.

But... just this once... with the thoughts of the future hanging in the air.

He held out his hand.

Her palm slipped into his.

His fingers curled against her soft warm skin.

There was something; somthing ringing in his mind at her touch, something just beyond his grasp as if congnitive thought could not process it.

It was too basic.

It was too primal.

But it was there; something whispering in the corners of his mind.

**She was his opposite. She was his match. She was his.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** as far as I can remember this is all entirely true - there was some show on TV a while ago - there was also some other interesting things on it but those were far more M rated. Perhaps another story. Title inspired by "The Killers, Bones"


End file.
